


Prove It

by huntresslittlered13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntresslittlered13/pseuds/huntresslittlered13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose fluff and silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from sepiatonesky on tumblr:  
>  _For your prompts meme if you are still looking for inspiration. Ten x rose, "Prove it to me" ___

"Alright then, prove it to me."

Rose’s mouth drops open in disbelief. “What? No. No no no no no.”

"Come now! You can’t say you can do something like that and not show me!" the Doctor puts on his best pout. "Please?"

"I said used to. I don’t even know if I can anymore.”

"Liar!" he scolds in mock accusation. "I am certain you’d remember if you tried."

"Doctor-"

"I’ll take you to you’re favorite chippy in the universe if you do it."

Rose pauses to consider this. “You mean the one in the Artemis nebula on Patraxi 847?”

He smiles. “The one and only! Well, I say one and only, but of course that’s just a figure of speech. There are exactly 482 chippies on Patraxi 847, which is actually quite a small number if you think about it relative to the size of the planet, but when you factor in the percentage of habitable land it does seem more reasonable. Then you have to factor in the potato famine of the cumquat generation and-“

"Okay! I’ll do it!"

He smiles, big and toothy and just for her. “Really?”

"Yes," she smiles, putting her hand on her face to cover her shame as the blood rushes to her face. She suddenly becomes serious and jabs her finger at him sternly "but I expect proper compensation for this!"

"Yes m’am," he says with a lazy salute.

Rose pushes off the jumpseat to stand in front of the TARDIS doors. As she spreads her arms out to make sure she has enough room she misses the way the Doctor’s eyes soften as he watches her. Then she’s looking at him again and he schools his features just enough to seem slightly amused.

"Promise not to laugh?" she questions.

His eyes dance. “I make no such promise.”

Rose rolls her eyes. The Doctor motions for her to proceed.

He expects the dancing. What he doesn’t expect is for her to sing the song while she dances.

_I don’t wanna make it tough_  
 _But I had enough_  
 _And it ain’t no lie_  
 _Bye, Bye_  
 _Don’t wanna be a fool for you_  
 _Just another player in your game for two (I don’t wanna be your fool)_  
 _But it ain’t no lie_  
 _Baby bye, bye, bye…_

She’s a little awkward to begin with, but as she gains confidence her dancing gets smoother, and so does her singing. She’s actually got a lovely voice, and soon, despite the ridiculous song, the Doctor gets lost in the sound of her voice and the joy on her face. Her face is flushed and her body moves sensuously to the beat in her head. Rose is, in a word… 

"Beautiful." 

She ends her performance with a bow. “Thank you! Thank you! That took me a majority of year 9 to learn.” 

Rose runs up the platform to give the Doctor a celebratory hug. When she pulls back from him he lets her go a little, but holds on to her hips. She’s smiling her tongue touched smile, but there’s a question in her eyes. Without thought he leans in and presses his lips to hers. There’s a brief moment of shock before she responds, but when she does it’s a slow glide of lips. She swipes her tongue across his bottom lip and he opens for her. There’s no rush as they explore each other’s mouths. Finally the need to breathe is too much for Rose and she pulls away, resting her forehead on his. 

"What was that for?" she says as she smiles. 

"For your wonderful performance." 

"I still expect proper compensation, you hear me?" 

"Duly noted," he says before leaning in to capture her lips again. 

They never do make it to Patraxi 847, but Rose doesn’t much care in the end. 


End file.
